During the coming year work is proceeding in the following ten categories: 1) Studies of mammalian urinary bladder epithelial cell membranes using biochemical and biophysical approaches concentrated on isolation of subunits of the hexagonal particulate arrays. 2) X-ray diffraction studies of retinal rod outer segment (ROS) membranes and of nerve myelin at low (0 degrees to -186 degrees C) temperature. 3) Studies of ROS membranes and mammalian urinary bladder membranes as well as erythrocyte and other membranes as well as erythrocyte and other membranes using polyglutaraldehyde embedding techniques and special staining methods for electron microscopy. 4) Studies of lipid-protein complexes using SDS and bovine serum albumin as models and studies of model membranes made of successive hydrophilic and hydrophobic polyamino acids and lipids built up on Epon surfaces by the Langmuir-Blodgett methods by EM and X-ray diffraction methods. 5) Biochemical and biophysical studies of isolated synaptic discs. 6) Morphological studies of octopus central nervous system by electron microscopy focusing on neuropils associated with learning. 7) X-ray diffraction studies of alpha-proteins. 8) Studies of microtubules including the analysis of three-dimensional relationships of subunits and mechanisms of formation. 9) Studies of cell contacts in the mammalian ovary by freeze-fracture techniques. 10) EM studies of the membrane contact relationships between killer lymphocytes and target tumor cells.